No solo la diosa de la venganza
by CecyBlack
Summary: Los mortales e inmortales nunca van a entender que Némesis no es solo venganza.
_**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo: "Dioses menores" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**_

 **Tristemente los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi Tío Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _"No hay decisión que se pueda tomar que no venga con algún tipo de equilibrio o sacrificio.-Simon Sinek."_

* * *

Ella sabía cómo los demás dioses la veían, y no es como si en verdad le acongojara ese hecho. Sabía cómo esos mortales la conocían, pero ella era más que solo Venganza.

Ella misma admitía ser fría y cruel pero, ¿quien más se arriesgaría a hacer el "trabajo sucio" si no lo hace ella. Eso era lo que no veían o simplemente no querían admitir.

Suspirando, tomo su látigo y lo mantuvo en su mano por un momento.

El recuerdo de su hijo le vino a la mente.

 **Flashback**

Un chico iba caminando alejándose de la seguridad del campamento. Una mujer de cabello negro con chaqueta de cuero, quien iba montada en una moto, lo intercepto.

El pelinegro, con muy buenos reflejos, saco su espada y la posiciono para defenderse. La mujer no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo muy atentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? - gruño con tono valiente, pero ella sabía que el tono era fingido.

\- ¿A quién ves? - pregunto, ignorando la pregunta que le fue dada. Lo miro con intensidad, era tan parecido a él, a ese hombre que la cautivo, a ese hombre que supo descubrir lo que en verdad significaba Némesis, no el estereotipo que la gente veía.

Estaciono su moto y se recargo en ella. Le dio una sonrisa un tanto fría y se cruzó de brazos. Le daría el tiempo que quisiese, si los monstruos lo rastreaban, él era el que tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

-Tienes distintos rostros que no logro definir.- dijo con rencor, mirando su rostro como tratando de resolver el misterio-. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Quién eres?

Sonrió secamente.

-Soy Némesis.- dije mirándolo como si lo midiera, como diciéndole estas en una prueba aunque no quieras.

-La diosa de la venganza…- Némesis no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Esto era típico.

-Exacto, pero…- el chico la volvió a interrumpir.

-… y justicia. La diosa del balance.- termino mirándole con nuevos ojos. Mirándole con revelación.

Némesis no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa. Era idéntico a su padre.

-Exacto hijo.- su sonrisa podría interpretarse como la de alguien que acaba de cometer una trastada. Vio los ojos de su hijo y asintió-. No te preocupes, que yo te prometo equilibrar el mundo, a cambio de una ofrenda.- dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que pides?- dijo bajando la espada y guardándola. Su mirada tenaz y firme ante lo que él creía justo le hizo mirarle atentamente.

-Tu ojo izquierdo a cambio del equilibrio.- dijo con voz lúgubre. Siempre que llegaba a esta parte la gente se echaba para atrás. Nadie aceptaba que para recibir algo, primero tienes que dar algo.

Ese era el problema del mundo. Exige, pero no da. Todo lo quieren de la manera fácil.

-¿Por que tengo que darte algo para que el mundo se pueda equilibrar? Y ademas, ¿Por qué mi ojo?- dijo haciéndose para atrás. Tenía una mirada escrutadora-. ¿En que balancearía el mundo el que yo quede tuerto?- se cruzo de brazos y le miro, aunque no quisiera, un poco amenazante.

-Por que siempre tiene que haber un sacrificio.- explico con la voz monótona-. Dame tu ojo para ver el mundo en tu punto de vista, además que es eso a cambio de lo que quieres, ¿no crees?- le miro con intensidad.

-Acepto.- dijo irguiéndose y mirándole con valentía.

La diosa no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa del muchacho. Él entendía que todo se tiene que retribuir, nada en estas vida es fácil.

Alargo la mano y tomo su ofrenda con dicha.

Sonrió al ver que no hubo ningún sonido de queja, ninguna mueca. Aceptaba la ofrenda que debería de hacer y lo daba voluntariamente.

-Eres un digno hijo de Némesis.- mascullo regalándole un parche, sencillo pero era un sello del trato, antes de subirse a su motocicleta y marcharse.

Escucho el sonido de monstruos acerándose.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Sonrió mirándose al espejo. Su hijo había muerto, sí. Pero logro lo que había pedido, el mundo se había equilibrado. Había escuchado que la consideraban mala madre, pero si su hijo, quien fue el que dio la ofrenda no la consideraba así, ¿quién más tenía el derecho de reclamárselo? Él entendió que había que dar para recibir, había entendido lo que muchos nunca quisieran comprender, y había salido ganando. Era, después de todo, un héroe en el Olimpo.

Y como el mismo menciono: _"Némesis siempre paga sus deudas"_.

El mal no iba a desaparecer y el bien no podía dominar completamente. Ella era la encargada de lograr eso.

Tal vez la gente no lo notara y/o no quisiera comprender que todo necesita blanco y negro, pero ella estaría allí para recordádselos, para no hacérselos olvidar.

Se acomodo su chaqueta, coloco su látigo en su cinturón y se subió a su moto.

Tenía que mantener, después de todo, el equilibrio. Soltó una carcajada mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de todas aquellas personas prepotentes, frívolas y con aires de superioridad, quienes habían sidos visitados por Tyche, tenían, según ellos el mundo en sus manos. Chasqueo los dedos y todo se les derrumbó.

Miro a aquellas personas a las que su vida no había sido fácil. Aquellos que se levantaban a madrugar y casi siempre no les era dichosa la suerte. Con solo un chasquido todo empieza a mejorar. Ahora era justo que ellos fueran subiendo.

Mientras Némesis sigue conduciendo importunando a la mayoría, las cuales no habían perdido y la resentían, mientras los que empezaban a mejorar alababan a Tyche y ella era, como siempre, ignorada en esa cuestión. Ella daba, después de todo, lo que merecían, pero nadie era capaz de entenderlo.

Aunque los demás no quisieran admitirlo, no era solamente la diosa de la venganza, sino también la de la justicia, el balance, la retribución y el equilibrio.

* * *

 _"Todo el mundo pasa su vida intentando equilibrar su mundo entre el bien y el mal.-Laurell K. Hamilton"._

* * *

 **N/A: Eh aquí mi fic sobre Némesis. Creo que me salió un poco seco, pero bueno.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Saludos**

 **CecyBlack.**


End file.
